A Queen's Heart In A Joker's Hands
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: What happens when the one who's mind you're trying to fix, breaks yours? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A QUEEN'S HEART IN A JOKER'S HANDS**

 **SUMMARY- What happens when the one who's mind you're trying to fix, breaks yours?**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE- All rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was a dark and stormy night when they brought the Joker in. She had heard him laughing as they shut him away in a padded cell. Harleen knew he was dangerous. She had seen all the news reports, read all the papers and now and again, she would sneak a look at his medical report when she'd heard Batman would be bringing him in. She couldn't believe someone had actually done it! She smiled as she sat back in her chair and thought about how much better Gotham would be with the Joker safely locked away. She wondered who would be the one to talk to him when he had the sessions he was required to have. He would have to be open, talk about his feelings; what he felt when he did something evil and what was his motivation behind everything that he did. Harleen imagined that there would be some fascinating conversations and she smiled just thinking about this.

Harleen was the best pyschartrist that Gotham had. She'd been assigned to Arkham Asylum because of how complex the minds were in there and they believed she could do some good. Of course she'd jumped at it. It was a chance to prove herself, especially if she could even cure one of them, that would be saying something. She also didn't see lunatics and pyschos when she saw to them; she saw damaged people who could be saved if given the chance. She didn't believe anyone was permanently broken and some of her other collegues had said how she was the crazy one for believing such a thing! She'd ignored them and continued to treat the people in her care. Some actually gave some beautiful insight into how they looked at the world and why it had turned them this way. Harleen had notes upon notes of it all. Every interesting conversation, every snippet that showed her one of her patients was showing signs of recovery; she'd kept them all and listened to the recordings; often playing them back in her spare time just to hear different tones of voice or changes of opinion, anything that showed hope for them. She wasn't just after recognition, she wanted to heal them. All of them, if it was possible.

"Harleen?"

She looked up from her desk at the assistant at her door.

"Patient 5 is waiting for you."

Harleen smiled at the man and nodded.

"Thank you Gerry, I'll be there soon."

He smiled back and closed the door.

She gathered a few papers, her notebook and a recorder and then headed for one of the spare rooms they kept for the patients who were considered too dangerous to be left alone in her office with her.

Harleen stood, smoothed back her blonde hair which was either tied into a ponytail or a tight bun, and straightened her white lab coat.

It wasn't far to walk but she did have to walk past the cells and some of them liked to bang on their doors or shriek loudly, hoping it would frighten her. It didn't.

As she passed the cells, she glanced into the one the Joker had been assigned to. He stood, his back to the door. His green hair was a little messy and she stopped to peer inside at him. He suddenly spun around and bared silver coloured teeth at her. She flinched and he started laughing loudly, throwing his head back and slapping the padded walls with an open hand. She frowned, pushed her glasses up and continued on her way.

A guard stood outside the door. The patient was restrained but Harleen knew that if he wasn't, she could have a very serious problem on her hands; one she probably couldn't handle...

"How have you been feeling since our last session?" She asked patient 5.

He shrugged. "Dunno. How am I meant to feel?"

She licked her lips and sat forward. He moved; only an inch but it was enough to make her sit back again.

"You're afraid of me." He said and grinned.

"Do you like people being afraid of you?" She asked.

"Yeah...makes me feel powerful."

She jotted something down on her clipboard and then looked up again.

"Why do you need to feel powerful?"

He shrugged again.

"Dunno."

She inwardly sighed. Patient 5 had always been hard work and today was no different.

Finally, his hour was up. They took him back to his cell and Harleen went back to her office but not before she slowed her walk past the Joker's cell. Again, he had his back to the door and she quickly walked on again. He wasn't going to make her jump, not like last time.

Back in her office, she went over patient 5's last session. Nothing had changed much and to be honest, she was getting bored. She wanted a challenge, a real challenge.

She sat back in her chair and her brain went into over drive; so much so, that she hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep...

 _She was dreaming. She had to be. She was still in her office though. Only this time, she was the one laying down on the chair that her patients used. A man-she couldn't see his face- was holding up a clipboard and muttering something._

 _"So you want a challenge Harleen, is that it?"_

 _She found herself nodding. "I do."_

 _"And why do you think that is?"_

 _She shrugged. "I don't know...I want to help all my current patients but they seem stuck. It's like they don't want to get better."_

 _"What do you want, Harleen?" The man asked._

 _"I want someone who is really messed up. Someone who is-"_

 _"A homicidal maniac?"_

 _She frowned but nodded._

 _"Kind of..."_

 _"Someone who is so out of their head you wonder if they prefer it that way?"_

 _"Yes. A real challenge."_

 _"You know what you need, don't you, Harleen?"_

 _She looked at him. He was still covering his face with the clipboard._

 _"What? What do I need?" She asked eagerly._

 _"Me!"_

 _He moved the clipboard and the Joker laughed manically at her as she sat upright on the couch. Lighting cracked behind him through the window like one of those cheesy horror movies and he kept laughing and laughing..._

"Oh!"

Harleen sat up in her chair behind her desk and looked around. She had been dreaming. Her breath was coming hard and fast. None of the patients got her so worked up as the Joker and she hadn't even met him yet but dream or not, it was true. The Joker would be a challenge. A real challenge. Everybody in Gotham thought he was too far gone but maybe, just maybe she would be the one to save him. She smiled just thinking about it and then reached for the phone to ring the head doctor. She then put the phone down again. Maybe it would be better if she went in person. Then he could see how determined she was and maybe on her way there, she could look in on the Joker and see if her head had made the right decision.

The asylum was quiet, only a few noises of groaning then and again. She passed the Joker's cell and saw that he was laying down on the bed in there. He wasn't alseep though. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at the ceiling. He must have known she was there because his gaze shot to her and he jumped up and was at the door in a flash, one had slapping the glass in between their faces.

"What do you want?! Huh?!" He shouted, an angry look on his face. She blinked and swallowed, surprised once again at how nervous he made her.

"I...I want to help you." She said, hating the way her voice shook.

"Help me? You think you can fix me, is that it? All the shit going on in my head, you think you can fix that? Good luck sweetheart!"

He banged on the glass again and she turned, leaving him and heading straight for the head office...

"Come in." A voice called. She pushed down on the door handle and walked into the small office. The kind looking doctor smiled up at her. He was buried in paperwork too.

"Ah, doctor Quinzel, what can I do for you?"

She was unsure of how to start this but tried anyway.

"Doctor, I was just wondering... who assigned to the Joker?"

"Well no one. He is far too dangerous for that yet."

"Then I was wondering if I could take him as one of my patients?"

The doctor frowned at her but he wasn't angry, merely confused.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because to be honest doctor, I've been looking for a challenge and he's it. I know I can help him. I can. I just need a chance. Please."

The doctor sighed and rubbed his beard in thought.

"He's dangerous, Harleen."

"I know." She said, nodding.

"It'll be a massive risk. He'll have to be restrained; I mean, we're talking straight jackets, handcuffs, and that's even if he obeys all the rules after a little time has passed."

"Whatever you want. Whatever you need to do but please, let me treat him."

The doctor sighed again and looked up at her.

"Alright but if anything and I mean anything goes wrong, we're pulling you out of there."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, thank you. I won't let you down."

On her way back to her office, Harleen stopped by the Joker's cell once again. He was still awake, pacing the room this time. He looked at her and came up to the glass again.

"I am going to help you." She told him. He frowned, tilting his head like a dog who's not quite sure what command he's been given.

"I will be treating you from now on."

He kept his frown in place.

"So we're going to be having some nice, cosy chats, is that it?"

She was still smiling. "Sort of. But we will fix whatever is wrong with you, I promise."

He laughed then. "Oh you promise! Well that means it just has to be true! You should do yourself a favour sweetheart...stay away from me. I'm a whole different kind of crazy than what you're used to."

Harleen wasn't scared of at all.

"You may look strange and you may have done a lot of evil things but you are still a human being and no human is permanently broken. Something had to have happened to you before...all this."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" He grinned then and looked her right in the eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."...

 **Author's Note- I Hope you enjoyed this. As always, reviews are appreciated. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Author's Note- I own nothing. This chapter was inspired by the trailer. All rights go to their respective owners.**

She looked up as they dragged him into the sterile looking room. He was as the doctor had said; in a straight jacket. He was quiet though. He wasn't shouting, screaming or laughing. She pushed her glasses up and straightened her lab coat. He was sat opposite her, only a metal lunch table between them. The guards looked unsure and told her that if she needed them, they would be right outside. She smiled, nodded and then they left her alone with him.

In the cell, he had looked fearsome and now he was right in front of her, that was maximised. His green hair was slicked back, his silver teeth gleamed everytime he slightly opened his mouth. His skin was so pale and his eyes a deep blue. He was a tall man but the straight jacket made him look slightly hunched. He was mad, there was no getting away from that but Harleen had faith, she had hope. She could mend him. It would be a difficult task but she was sure that the end result would all be worth it.

"Ok, so let's start off. I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I have been at Arkum Asylum for almost three years now."

He looked at her, his face expressionless.

She smiled.

"Now you tell me something about you."

Joker stared at her and then sat back, shifting his seat a little as if to get comfortable.

"My name's Joker and I'm a fucking lunatic."

She flinched at his choice of words and how calmly he'd spoken them.

"Ok, well um...let's talk about something you like to do. Like...hobbies, interests, that sort of thing."

"Let me think a minute...oh yeah, I like robbing, killing, blowing stuff up and general mayhem."

Harleen scratched the back of her head.

"Ok well, why do you like killing people?"

"I find it funny." He said, chuckling as he said it.

"Funny how?"

"Well it just is babe! They roll about on the floor, 'oh god, my hand, you cut it off why?!'. Cause' I fucking wanted to, that's why! I just find that so...funny."

Harleen looked into his eyes. He did. He really did find it funny. He wasn't faking. This wasn't a front like so many of her other patients. He was insane.

"What's your story cupcake?" He asked her suddenly.

Harleen didn't normally talk about her life but she was just relieved to get a chance to talk about something normal.

"Oh well, I studied psychology and took a job here at Arkum and I've never looked back."

"Are you good at what you do?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"So why aren't you running this place instead of taking orders from some fat, middle aged loser?"

Harleen frowned. "How do you know he's...you know what, never mind. I know what you're doing."

"Do you? You think I'm playing my own little mind game, do you? I'm just making conversation sweetheart." He said with a small smile.

Harleen shook her head.

"That maybe so but I-"

"You always wear your hair like that?" He questioned, gesturing to the tight bun she had at the back of her head.

"Mainly..."

"You're too pretty to wear it up. Wear it down, bet you'd look like a model or something."

She blushed and put her head down. "Oh I don't think so."

"You can't wear contacts?"

She looked up. "Uh, yes but I choose not to."

"Take off your glasses."

She did, automatically and he leant forward a little.

"You've got beautiful eyes. You can't really see em behind those thick glasses." He said, staring into light blue eyes.

"You really are a hottie, aren't ya?"

She sat back and put her glasses back on.

"That's enough of that." She muttered.

"What? Darlin, I'm just paying you a compliment. Hell, if I wasn't in this straight jacket, I'd have probably taken you right here on this table."

She blushed again and started going over a few notes she'd scribbled before this session had even started.

"You can't talk like that."

"Why? Do you not like it?" He questioned.

"Yes-no- I mean...it's not...you just can't talk to your psychartrist like that."

He shrugged, the buckles of his straight jacket making a noise.

"Well I'm the crazy one. How do I know what's right and wrong?"

"I don't think you're as crazy as you make out." She said with a knowing grin.

"Oh I am...don't ever forget that."

She looked up into dark blue eyes and he grinned, showing silver teeth.

"I won't." She assured him. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"So how long do I have to be in this dump?" He asked as he looked around the sterile room.

"Untill you've...healed." She replied, choosing her words carefully.

"Healed? You mean fixed. I told you...YOU CAN'T FIX ME!"

Harleen stood, knocking her chair back as he lunged across the table at her, or as far as his straight jacket would allow.

She looked to the door in panic.

"Guards!"

They came in at once and looked at Joker who sat there, breathing hard.

"Everything alright Dr. Quinzel?"

She licked her lips.

"Yes but our time is up."

One of the guards frowned in response. "It hasn't even been an hour."

"Yes, I know but I think we're done for the day."

"But he-"

"I said we're done!"

The guards looked at her and then shrugged, hauling Joker out of the chair and dragging him out of the room. He looked back at her as the door closed and smiled.

Harleen let out a steady breath and she slumped down in her chair once she was back in the safety of her office.

She replayed the conversation between herself and the Joker. How he'd told her she was a 'hottie'. The full length mirror caught her eye and she stood, going over to it. She looked at her reflection. The straight laced doctor. The professional. That was what she was. She reached up and took her hair out of the bun that she always had at the back of her head. Blonde hair fell down past her shoulders in soft waves, framing her face. She smiled at the reflection, liking what she saw. Maybe Joker had a point. Then she removed her glasses and even though she had been told she needed glasses; they wasn't for her eyesight, it was mainly for the headaches she got from reading too long or had her noise buried in a book.

She looked up into bright blue eyes that shone back at her. She smiled again and suddenly, Joker was standing behind her, smiling appreciatively.

"See? What did I tell ya?"

She spun around but there was no one there. She frowned and put her glasses back on.

He was already getting to her and they'd only had one session.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Joker paced up and down in his cell. His hands were clasped behind his back and he looked at the white walls with contempt.

"Harleen..." He breathed as he thought of her. She really was something, wasn't she? The good girl who wanted to save everybody or fix them, whatever it was she did. What a beautiful mind to play with and contort.

Yes, Joker was looking forward to this. He enjoyed playing with people's minds and making them do as he wanted but there was something about Harleen. He truly believed that in his own, demented, twisted way, he loved her or felt something similar to it. He wasn't quite sure, he'd never be in love before or even close to it. But he guessed that was what it was. It had to be. He'd never wanted to posess someone so badly, to make them his own, his property. He grinned and layed down on the small metal framed bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He imagined her standing by his side as he took Gotham City for his own or even as he watched Batman fall to his death. He imagined showing her off at his club and watching with little to no interest as she fawned all over him. Oh the plans he had for his Harley.

"Harley." He said to himself as he sat up. "Harley...quinn. Harley quinn. From Harleen quinzel to Harley Quinn. I like it..."

He wanted to see her. No, he HAD to see her.

Joker banged his fist on the door untill a guard came up and looked in on him.

"What?"

"Harleen Quinzel, where is she?"

The guard frowned.

"She's gone home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. She'll be back in the morning. Now pipe down."

Joker's deep blue eyes locked with the guards'.

"What did you say to me?" He asked calmly.

"I said, pipe down."

"Oh, that's cute. You think you can tell me to pipe down? The Joker. The Clown Prince of Gotham city?!"

The guard just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, you were the clown prince but now? You're just a nutcase in a padded cell."

The guard walked away while Joker banged on the door and screamed untill his throat was sore...

"Morning Dr. Quinzel."

"Morning Mike." Harleen said cheerily as she walked into work. Mike had been working security round about the same time that Harleen had started working and he knew that she never looked any different but today she did. Her blonde hair was down and left loose and she had a look about her; a more confident look and a knowing smile as she walked past him.

Harleen let herself into her office and sat down behind her desk. Of course Joker was her first session and she smiled broadly. She'd dreamt about him last night. He had been calling out for her and when she'd come to him, they did things that she'd only read about in books that made her blush.

She waited untill nine and even though it was only ten minutes, it felt like she was waiting forever.

He was already there when she came into the room. He was still in a straight jacket but he looked up at her when she walked in.

"Harley." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile.

"What did you just call me?" She chuckled.

"I called you Harley...do you like it?"

She thought about it. Harley...

"I thought it suited you better than Harleen."

"You're right...it does. Thank you."

He smiled as she sat down.

"So, how are we feeling today?" She asked as she flipped open his folder.

"You're wearing your hair down." He said.

She blushed and tucked a strand behind her ear.

Joker looked her up and down and made it obvious while he did it. Joker may have been insane but the thing about crazy people is that sometimes, they're more intelligent than they appear. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Harley cleared her throat.

"So, how are you feeling today?" She asked pleasantly.

"Better...now that you're here." He replied, making her look at him.

She did and stared at him for a long while. Then she shook her head. She had to remember that untill she cured him, he was out of his mind so whatever he said, he didn't mean. So why are you wearing your hair down like he suggested? Her brain taunted her. She ignore that last part and carried on as she would with any other patient.

"How did you sleep?" She tried.

"Not very well, Harley. I asked the guard if I could see you but he said you'd gone home." He told her, using the name he'd given her.

"Yes. I do go home. I don't stay here."

"I know. But I can't sleep knowing you're not here."

Again, she tried to overlook it but her heart was yearning for a love she didn't understand and she couldn't stop herself from feeling the way she did when he looked at her and said those things.

"We have medication you can take. It might help you sleep." She suggested.

"No that won't work, don't you see?" He pleaded, struggling in the straight jacket.

"I know I haven't known you for very long but you have to understand that I've never met anyone like you. I've never felt like I have with anyone but you."

She stood up suddenly.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"I said stop it." She repeated.

He frowned.

"I can't. I don't know how. I just know that I want you like I've never wanted anyone else."

She closed her eyes and then removed her glasses, biting her lip. She forced herself to get it together, to remain professional but it was proving more difficult than she'd realised.

"Don't tell me that you don't feel anything for me." He said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

She turned around and looked down at him.

"I do...and that's the problem."

He frowned again.

"Why is it? We can't help what we feel."

"You're a patient! I can't do this! I just can't!"

"Harley-"

"Don't call me that! My name is Harleen."

He sat back and looked down at the table.

She sighed and crouched down by the side of him.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand...you're not well. None of what you are saying is making any sense. What you feel, it's not real."

He turned his head sharply and glared at her, his deep blue eyes becoming darker.

"Guard!"

Harleen blinked and got to her feet slowly.

"What's happening? What's wrong?"

"Guard!" He shouted again.

The guard came in and looked at Harleen.

"Problem?"

Joker looked around her at the guard.

"I want to go back to my cell now."

The guard looked at Harleen and she nodded slowly. The guard shrugged and took Joker back to his cell.

Harleen watched the door close and then lent back against the table, holding her head as she tried to understand what had just happened...

Harleen had been told later that day, that Joker no longer wanted to continue his sessions with her and requested another doctor. She had been confused when she'd recieved the letter and for a month, she'd been lost. She didn't know what to do or how to feel about anything. All she saw was him; in her mind and in her dreams. His green hair, his silver teeth and those penetrating dark blue eyes. To everyone else, he was a monster but to her, he was something else and she couldn't quite understand why out of all the lunatics in here and the ones she treated in the past, he had such an effect on her. It excited as well as scared her but to know that he no longer wanted to see her, that almost broke her.

She had been been keeping track of progress though and had heard that he now visited the other doctor's office and had sessions there, without the need for a straight jacket. Maybe he really was getting better.

A month had passed and Harleen had enough. She wanted to see him. So one day, she sent a letter saying that he was to be referred to her for the one day that the other doctor had taken off. She was unwell or something. Everyone said it was a hangover.

Joker had surprisingly agreed and now she waited; hair down, glasses off and contacts in place, make up done to red carpet standard or as close as she could get.

A light knock came at her door and she flinched, heart racing.

"Come in." She called, trying to get her voice to even out.

He walked in and she stared. He was getting better, He looked stronger, more muscular but not too much. He was still slim but healthy. He kept his head down.

She gave him a small smile.

"Please, sit down." She said, gesturing to the couch.

He nodded and sat down as she took the chair across from him.

"How have you been?"

"Good." He said, avoiding her gaze. "They said my doctor has taken a sick day. Is she alright?"

His concern for another doctor annoyed Harleen more than she cared to admit and jealousy almost consumed her as she imagined him chatting to another doctor, another woman doctor.

"She's fine. Just a little hungover."

He nodded and then frowned.

"She always seemed a little too sensible for that."

"Yeah well she's not." She snapped.

Harleen sighed. She couldn't be the professional doctor anymore.

"Why did you walk out that day?" She asked.

This time, he did look up at her.

"Because you tried to tell me that what I was feeling wasn't real and I thought it would be better if I stayed away from you." He explained.

"Better for who?" She questioned.

"You."

"Me? Do you know what this past month has done to me? Do you know how many nights I've had that are sleepless because I can't see you?!" She ended up confessing.

He stared at her.

"You think you're the only one who has feelings they don't want? I shouldn't feel the way I do about you but I do! I can't help it. This past month has been hell. I couldn't see you, you didn't want me to! Don't you understand what that has done to me?! I've been going out of my mind!" She shouted.

Joker looked at her and sat forward, taking her hands in his.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" He asked slowly.

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away gently with pale fingers.

"Because it was unprofessional...I shouldn't have feelings for a patient." She sobbed.

He sighed.

"You're in love with me."

She nodded. "I am."

Then she laughed. "Wow, it felt good to say that."

"Harley?"

"Yes?" She asked, responding to her new name.

"Do you mind me calling you that?"

"No. I love that name. In fact, I have one for you." She said smiling like a giddy little kid.

He smiled at her. "Well let's hear it."

"Mista J." She said, chuckling.

His smiled brightened. "I love it. I think it suits me."

She looked into his eyes. "So...what do we do now?"

His face went serious.

"We get out of here."

She nodded.

He looked around her office.

"You need to sign me off. Get me released, only you can do that Harley and then once I'm out, I'll come back for you."

She listened and nodded along.

"Ok."

"Do it today. Make this my last session."

"And then you'll come back for me." She repeated.

He nodded in agreement.

She frowned slightly.

"You promise?"

He leant forward and kissed her deeply and she kissed him back just the same. When they pulled apart, he smiled at her.

"Believe me?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll wait for you."

He smiled and then left her office.

Now it was up to her.

 **Author's Note- Oh he's coming back alright...take that anyway you want ;) X**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A dark purple car sat outside Arkham Ayslum. Joker stood next to it as Harley made sure no one was watching them.

"When will you be back for me?" She asked.

"Soon, baby. I have some things to take care of first."

She nodded in understanding. He gave one last look around and then kissed her. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and holding his pale face in her hands.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said sadly.

He gave her a small smile.

"I know you will Harls."

Then he climbed into his car and sped away from the asylum, leaving Harley to watch the car untill it disappeared completely...

Harley had tried to bury herself in her work but it had been almost three months since Joker had left. He had said he was coming back for her, so where was he? Her work mates were sensing something was off. She would lose her temper with other patients and start rambling about people, love and abandonment. They were concerned about her but did nothing. She was a top pyschartrist. The only one who seemed to want to do anything about her was the doctor who had taken over Joker's case. Her name was Amanda Stone and she stepped into Harley's office one night to see her on the floor, looking at pieces of Joker's file.

"Dr. Quinzel?"

"It's Harley." Harley growled.

As Amanda shut the door quietly behind her, she could see that Dr. Quinzel was a mess. Her hair was matted, her clothes looked like she'd been sleeping in them and her eyes when she looked up, were bloodshot and wide. She looked like she could've been a patient herself.

"Harley, can we talk?"

"About what? What's there to talk about?" She rambled then stopped as if realising something. "Ohhh...you want to talk about Joker. Now that I can do!" She said with a grin and sat down behind her desk while Amanda sat opposite her.

"Ok, lets talk about Joker. You released him three months ago, why?"

She frowned.

"He was better. He had made sufficient progress."

Amanda shook her head, brown hair falling around her face.

"No, he hadn't. You released him because he told you to."

"No! I would never!"

"Harleen-"

"Harley! He calls me Harley!" She screamed.

"I'm taking you to see the head doctor. I think you need to talk to him."

Her already wide eyes went wider.

"No-why?-I'm fine! I don't need to speak to anyone."

"I really think you do."

Harley stood up, her chair flying backwards as she moved towards the window.

"He said he's coming back for me y'know." She said as she started shaking.

Amanda frowned. "Who?"

"Joker. He said he would be back but it's been almost four months and I dunno...maybe-maybe I'm not enough for him. How can I be? Look at him. He's the Clown Prince of Gotham and I'm..."

Amanda moved towards Harley and tried to reach out to her.

"Harley...he is a lunatic. He wasn't well-still isn't well."

She glared at the other doctor.

"You don't know him! What if he's the only sane one here and the rest of us are all just crazy?!"

"You know that's not true." Amanda tried to reason with her.

Harley put a hand to her mouth and looked out of the window at the sky that was gradually getting darker.

"Do you something? After today, it'll be four months since I released him." She said with a small smile.

Amanda smiled sympathetically. She couldn't hide this from the officials anymore. Harleen Quinzel was no more. This Harley had taken over and Joker had seen to that. It was time to commit Harleen. It was the only way to save her.

With more coaxing, Amanda managed to get her to the head doctor who was very concerned when Harley was brought into him.

They locked the door behind her as Harley stepped into his office. Amanda stayed in with the head doctor.

"Harleen...do you know why Amanda has brought you in to see me?"

Harley frowned as she looked around the office.

"No."

"It's because she thinks you're sick. Do you think you're sick?"

Harley's frown deepened. "You're speaking to me like I am."

Amanda licked her lips nervously and folded her arms, the concern was evident in the way she held herself.

"Amanda tells me that you keep saying Joker will be back for you. Is this true?"

Harley looked up and suddenly, it was like she had remembered who she was and she looked like Harleen again.

"Of course not. I released Joker almost four months ago. Why would he come back for me? He was just a patient of mine."

The doctor glanced up at Amanda with a questioning glance.

"Then why would Amanda tell me such a thing?"

Harleen sighed.

"I can understand why she would lie like that."

"Lie? I never-"

"Amanda was Joker's doctor. She was happy when she was assigned to him. She hoped-as I did- that she would be the one to cure him and when she couldn't and he was referred back to me, I cured him and obviously that has wounded her pride."

She looked back at Amanda with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"You feel like a failiure."

"I do not! Doctor, you must realise that she is the one lying here, not me!"

The doctor shrugged and took off his glasses to clean them.

"With all due respect Dr. Stone, Harleen has been one of my best doctors and I think I would know if she lost her mind or not. She seems fine to me."

Amanda sighed and left the office in a huff.

"I should make sure she's ok." Harleen said softly as she stood.

"Of course Harleen. I am so sorry about all of this. Maybe you're right and this is her way of lashing out."

Harleen nodded. "We've both seen this so many times before, doctor. Excuse me." She said before opening the door and leaving the office.

The bathroom door opened behind Amanda and Harleen walked in. Amanda saw her in the mirror over the sink.

"How could you say all those things?" Amanda asked as she turned around to face the other doctor.

"Because on some level, I think they could be true."

Amanda shook her head.

"Well I have a few things to say; first of all, I am not lying about having concern for your well being and secondly, I am sorry that I made a false allegation. I can see now that you are still within your right mind."

Harley laughed at her and Amanda frowned deeply. The confusion written all over her face.

"Why are you laughing like that?"

"Oh just because I can be very convincing when I wanna to be. You see Amanda, out of my mind I might be but you have no idea how freeing this feels! I don't even think I was ever sane untill I met him."

"Joker..."

Harley smiled at just the mention of his name.

"But now you know the doctor will always take my side and it'd be pretty stupid for you to try and prove that I need help, wouldn't it?"

Amanda hung her head.

"You're insane..."

"Uh, that's subjective honey but let me tell you this, Joker IS coming back for me and you will do well to mind your own business. You get me?"

Amanda looked at Harley and sighed, nodding in defeat.

Harley smiled.

"Good. Be seeing ya."

Joker did return. It had nearly been full on six months but he'd returned. The problem with staying away for so long, as he'd discovered; was that inside Harley, Harleen was still present. She still knew right from wrong and she worried about people and the things that she did, she still cared and that would not work for Joker.

That night, he'd turned up in her office, gave her a few sweet words and then proceeded to take her to the basement for some shock therapy.

She'd been tied to the table with tears streaming down her face, pleading with Joker.

"You don't have to do this! I'll do anything you want I swear!" She cried as he took the two electrodes and stood behind her.

"Joker please...don't kill me."

"I don't plan on doing that hun. I wouldn't dream of such a thing. But you do need to learn a few things Harley."

"Like?" She asked as Joker wiped the tears away from under her eyes with his thumb, the electrodes dangerously close to her face.

"Feelings don't matter and soon... you won't have any and you'll be thanking me for it."

A flash lit up Harley's blue eyes and her screaming echoed through the asylum as doctors including Amanda and the head doctor, were killed and the patients let loose. It was pure chaos that night and it was also the night that Harley Quinn was born...

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also, apologies for switching between the names Harleen and Harley, I hope you understood why I did it, contrasting personalities and all that, hehe. Stay tuned and please review. X**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Author's Note- Ok, so i am aware that this is not how Harley got the dyed white look but I'm trying something different. A more normal approach to the physical transformation. See what you think ;)**

Now if you're going to be the Clown Prince's Princess, you have to look the part, Harley thought as she eyed the boxes of dye on the shelves. The platinum caught her eye straight away and she grinned, imagining herself with it. Everything about her would have to change. Her puddin' wouldn't want normal and she just wanted whatever pleased him. She grabbed the box and then decided on dying the ends pink and blue, another thing that would make her look very different.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and frowned. She looked...normal. Blonde hair, normal clothes; but that was soon to change.

Ok, so let's be honest here about what happened.

When Harley woke up after the shock therapy, Joker and his men had disappeared. He had left her. Again. But now she knew who she was and nothing would stop her from being with Joker. He loved her! He came back for her! Ok, so he'd given her a little torture but then he didn't want normal and she knew that now. He had made her into this person and she loved him for it.

At home, Harley bleached her hair as she chuckled to herself. She was going to surprise him by walking into his club and after seeing her, he wouldn't want to ever let her leave his sight. She grinned like an idiot as she dried her newly dyed hair and then looked at her face. It could do with something...it was already pale but maybe a tattoo. Yes! A tattoo! Why not?! She thought about it, about things she could have tattooed there. Joker had one on his forehead and he would surely love something like that on her. Maybe on her jaw somewhere? A little heart somewhere on her face as well? Ooh, this was all so exciting! If she got this feeling with Joker and she wasn't even with him, she could only imagine how she would feel when she was beside him.

The tattooist was all too happy to work on the crazy girl that wanted something new. When Harley came out of the shop, she had 'Rotten' tattooed on the right side of her jaw and a little heart under her eye on the same side of her face. But she had kinda got carried away. She'd had a tattoo on her lower stomach, a diamond shaped pattern on her left arm and a few on her legs. Turned out, she kinda liked the pain.

The tattooist smiled at her.

"Why the sudden interest in tattoos, honey?"

"Oh it's for my boyfriend."

So this was it, the new Harley Quinn. She strolled towards Joker's club whith a huge smile on her face despite all the chaos around her. Police were trying to round up the mental patients but it wasn't proving an easy task.

She ignored everything and walked across the road but as she did, she was suddenly whisked up and into the air. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth and sooner than she'd expected, she found herself on a roof top in front of the Dark Knight.

She immediately hated him. He was the one always trying to stop her Mista J.

She glared at him.

"I have somewhere to be y'know." She said with obvious irritation.

"I know Joker twisted your mind, Harleen."

"It's Harley!" She shouted.

"A name he gave you and now look at you." He said as he circled her. "You've done all this for him and what has he done for you in return?"

Harley widened her blue eyes at him.

"What has he done for me? He's made me see my potential; what I can be."

"You are a well respected doctor. That is your potential."

"WAS a well respected doctor but now Bat Boy, I'm something better."

He shook his head.

"I'm telling you for your own good, stay away from Joker."

Harley grinned.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"He doesn't care about you, Harley. He will use you to suit his own ends."

She frowned, clenching her teeth.

"That's not true! He loves me! He came back for me!"

"He twisted you!"

"HE MADE ME WHO I AM! Deal with it... or try and stop me." She challenged.

He looked down, his eyes darkening.

"I will if I have to."

She shrugged and gave him a wink.

"Then I guess I just made your enemies list. See ya."

Batman moved quickly as Harley jumped from the roof. When he looked down, he could see her swinging from the fire escape. She looked up at him, grinning madly.

"See? I can take care of myself."

Then she swung herself down to the ground and started skipping over to Joker's club.

Music blared out as she pushed open the door and walked in. It was what she expected it to be. The club was full with people. It was bright, loud and people danced in cages. Beautiful girls walked about carrying trays full with drink and people lounged about as they got high or drunk. She smiled as she looked around.

Joker ran a successful club, now who was the crazy one?

Now, where was his office? She tapped a finger against her lips and looked around. There was the bar, the bathrooms; she looked up and saw him standing there, hands in his pockets, scowling down on his club. She grinned and headed for the door that would lead up to his office.

She stopped herself from skipping through the crowd and took to the stairs. She burst inside, the door banging loudly on the wall.

Joker spun around and glared before he faltered and looked at her.

"Harley?"

"Hi Mista J. So what d'ya think?"

He stared at her and then walked forwards, taking her by the shoulders and running his hands up and down her arms.

"You look...so much better." He said, grinning.

She grinned back, showing a chesire cat smile.

"Thought you'd like it. I did it all for you baby."

"Of course you did."

"I came here straight after, although Batman tried to-"

"Batman?" Joker snapped, dropping his hands from her sides.

"Yeah. He tried to stop me from coming here but nothing could stop me from seeing you." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"What did he say?" Joker pushed.

"Oh just the usual crap about how you're gonna abuse me and use me to get what you want, nothing important really."

Joker grinned. "Still trying to turn people against me, is he?" Joker said more to himself than to her.

"Oh he couldn't do that to me baby." She assured him.

He didn't seem to be listening to her.

"So Batman is near this club?"

She shrugged and went to sit on the couch that faced the window.

"Yeah, I guess but I was thinking, we could-"

"Not tonight." He muttered as he walked over to the couch and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her to her feet.

"Ow! Puddin, I came here to see you!"

"You shouldn't have! I have things to do Harley, don't push me!" He shouted as he steered her towards the door and pushed her out of it. The door slammed behind her and she frowned. Oh well, he wasn't in a good mood. She'd try again tomorrow. Maybe during the day when the club was shut. He might be in a better mood then.

As she walked down the stairs, she missed the last step and bumped into someone

"Hey, watch it!" Harley barked, frowning at the floor instead of the person.

Harley then looked up into green eyes and the woman smiled at her with amusement.

"Sorry. Maybe I'll dodge it next time you trip off the stairs."

Harley pouted. "I didn't trip."

The woman only rolled her eyes, the smile still in place.

"If you say so. Do you work here?"

"No. My boyfriend owns the place." Harley replied, smiling brightly once again.

"Joker? Ok, first time for everything I suppose. I'm Pamela but most people call me Poison Ivy."

Harley's eyes widened as she recognised the red head.

"Holy shit, you're that Poison Ivy?! God, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you!"

She smiled again.

"Hey it's no problem. And your name is?"

"Oh, I'm Harley, Harley Quinn."

Ivy smiled appreciatively.

"Good to meet you Harley. Perhaps we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

Harley nodded.

"Sure! If you frequent my boyfriend's club a lot!"

Ivy nodded.

"I do and I've never heard anyone call him 'boyfriend' before."

Harley's smile was shaky. She didn't quite know how to take that but chose to ignore it instead.

"Oh well, nice meeting ya!"

Ivy nodded and headed out the door. She seemed nice.

For now, Harley decided to go home and get some sleep. She'd return in the morning.

The next day, Harley went back to the club, hoping that Joker would still be there. She went up to the office, like before and saw him laying asleep on the couch that faced the glass window.

"Mista J." She whispered in a sing songy voice as she crouched down by the side of him.

He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Puddin'." She tried again.

Nothing.

She rolled her eyes and tapped his forehead lightly.

"Joker."

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist, making her yelp out in pain.

He sat up slowly and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Harley's eyes went to his pale hand gripping her wrist and she tried to pull away but he held her fast.

"Well, you seemed busy last night so I wanted to come and see you this morning instead." She whimpered.

He narrowed his dark blue eyes at her and then pushed her away. Harley fell onto her backside as Joker stood and went past her to look down on his club which was empty save for the cleaner.

"I'm sorry hun. Batman is getting to me again." He told her as he ran a hand over lime green hair.

She awkwardly got to her feet and stood by his side, taking hold of his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let him. You are twice the man he will ever be."

Joker smiled then like an idea had struck him.

"Say, have you ever been on a robbery, Harley?" He asked her.

She looked up at him adoringly.

"No. Is it fun?"

"So much fun! We go to a jewellery store or bank and we take money, jewels; whatever we want! You'll love it!" He cried, turning to face her.

She smiled brightly.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

"That's my girl!" He exclaimed, pulling her into him and holding her close.

Harley closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. A small, relaxed smile played on her lips and she wrapped her arms around Joker's torso. This was what she wanted. This was where she wanted to be. She belonged here, with him. But all too soon, he pulled away.

"Then it's settled! You go home and do whatever it is you do now and I'll make all the arrangements for tonight!"

Harley nodded as Joker went over to his desk.

"Couldn't I stay here with you?" She asked meekly.

"Oh no baby, you'd be bored stiff!"

"I wouldn't. I could just watch the club while you work." She offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Harls."

"But I could-"

"I said no, Harley!" He snapped.

She licked her lips and then nodded. "Ok, I'll go home then."

Joker didn't say anything, just kept his head down and focused on whatever he was looking at as she left the club, feeling a little rejected. Why didn't he want her there with him? Didn't he love her? Didn't people who love each want to spend time together? She bit her lip and frowned, thinking. Now what was she going to do?

He said to go home, so maybe go do that? Her brain suggested. She nodded to herself and went home...

The clock must have stopped working, along with every other clock in her apartment because time didn't seem to be going at all!

Harley tapped her fingers against her leg as she sat on her couch and stared at the wall.

It would be ages before she'd see him again! Hours! Could she even wait that long, knowing he was just a few blocks away from her?

Since meeting Joker, Harley hadn't thought about anyone or anything else. He consumed her thoughts every minute of every day. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was him and his metallic smile. She longed to be held by him, to be told that she was all he'd ever want or need. She wanted to mean as much to him as he meant to her. She chuckled a little as she thought about everything. Who would've thought it? That she would be in love with the Clown Prince of Gotham!

Her eyes went to the clock again. She frowned at it and got up, walking over to it and taking it off the wall, listening to the slow tick of the seconds going by and when she turned it over and looked at the face, she screamed and hurled it against the wall.

Time really was going too slow. Maybe she should take a walk. No. She didn't want to do that. Was she hungry? No. Maybe she could sleep and when she woke up, it would be time to go back to the club. She smiled, pleased with her plan and curled up on the couch, ready for sleep and as she drifted off, there he was. As always.

 **Author's Note-Ok guys, as you've read, I've brought Poison Ivy into the mix. Thought she'd make things a little more interesting. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The car roared around the corner as Joker drove to the jewellery store. Harley held onto the dashboard and laughed with her head thrown back. Joker was grinning as he glanced at Harley. He was pleased that she was having such a good time.

They pulled up outside.

Harley's eyes lit up as she spotted a great big diamond sitting in the window.

"Ooh, I want that one!" She said excitedly.

Joker grinned that metal smile of his again.

"Anything you want, Harls."

She chuckled and clapped her hands together like a kid being told she was going to a candy store.

Joker killed the engine as his thugs pulled up in two black vans.

Harley followed his lead and they both stopped in front of double glass doors.

Harley frowned slightly.

"How do we get in?"

Joker grinned again as a thug handed him something that looked like a mini bazooka.

"Like this." He told her as he fired off at the doors, watching them shatter and explode inwards with a loud bang. Huh. No alarm. Strange.

Harley chuckled as the glass rained down before they walked inside and Joker's thugs started picking up things that they had been ordered to steal or things that might be worth something.

Harley picked up a pretty looking ring and then Joker came up behind her with a necklace and gently placed it around her neck. They both looked at their reflections in the mirror and Harley blushed as Joker smiled at her.

"It suits you." He said, looking at the platinum and emerald chain.

He then looked up as one of his thugs gestured with his head to come over.

Joker smiled at Harley.

"One minute, Princess."

She nodded and continued sifting through the items, picking up things she thought looked pretty. A ring caught her eye. It was beautiful; platinum with a big square ruby and scrolled patterns winding up the band to meet the precious jewel. Harley picked it up and slipped it on her wedding finger, admiring it and imagining Joker down on one knee. Of course, he would never ask her but no one said that she couldn't ask him! Plus the ring was way too big for her so maybe it would fit him and she could pick out her own one later. She pocketed the ring and turned as she heard Joker call out to her.

"Harley, over here!"

She skipped over to him.

Joker lead the group down to a vault which was embarrassingly easy to open and once inside, they all turned their attention to the massive sapphire in the center of the room, protected by a glass prison.

Harley's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, pretty."

Joker smiled at her. "Isn't it? This is what we came for."

Harley chuckled.

"So...how are ya gonna get it?"

"Well, we need someone pretty light that can go into this harness-" He began, holding up said harness-"And doesn't mind hanging over a big, expensive jewel that I really really want."

Harley looked from Joker to the harness and back again, then scratched the back of her head.

"Uh...I dunno Mista J, seems kinda risky."

Joker pouted and did his weird impression of puppy dog eyes.

"Please Harley honeybear, it would make me so happy."

Harley bit her lip. "It would?"

He nodded.

She rolled her eyes at the task ahead of her and then sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Joker's smile stretched.

"That's my girl!"

In less than fifteen minutes, Harley was hooked up and hanging above the precious jewel that her boyfriend has his eye on. Anything to make her puddin' happy.

"That's it Harls, nice an' easy."

Harley looked down at the sapphire below her and twisted so that she was hanging horizontal above it.

Joker looked slightly shocked at the acrobatic move.

Harley gave him a wink.

"Oh didn't ya know, Mista J? I practiced acrobatics when I was a teen."

Joker laughed happily and looked at one of the thugs to his left.

"My princess is just full of surprises!"

The thug smiled.

"That she is, Joker."

The smiled suddenly slipped from Joker's pale face and his eyes darkened.

"You looking at my girl?"

"No-no, Joker. I wasn't-I swear- I would never-"

A gun shot rang out and the thug hit the floor, lifeless.

Harley looked down at Joker, a fearful expression in her eyes.

Joker looked up at her and shrugged.

"He was hitting on my girl."

She grinned and giggled happily.

"Ok, now the gem, babe."

She nodded and lowered herself near it.

"Ok, that's good, careful now. Don't want the alarm to go off." Joker warned her in a hushed voice.

Harley reached down but as soon as she touched it, the whole place went into lockdown. The alarm blared and the doors were quickly sealing themselves.

Harley looked panicked.

"Puddin'?"

Joker grabbed the bag of jewels that he had, and snatched the sapphire from Harley.

"Gotta go, babe!"

Harley watched as he ran from her; leaving her hanging there, helpless.

"Joker! What about me?!" She called but he had already fled, along with his goons.

Harley struggled in the harness, trying to get free.

"Joker! Puddin'! Help me!"

Sirens could be heard outside and Harley finally managed to get herself free but she hit the tiled floor hard and rolled onto her back as police stormed the store and threw some sort of gas into the vault.

Harley started coughing and her vision started blurring.

Just as she was about to pass out, she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her to her feet. Someone urged her to run and she tried but the gas was making her feel sleepy.

The only time she came around again, was when the night air hit her as someone smashed their way through a glass window on the second floor. The next thing she felt was cold metal beneath her as she hit an industiral garbage bin and rolled off of it onto the concrete. The second body missed the bin altogether and hit the concrete next to Harley, with a hard thud.

Harley shook her head to clear the haze and looked next her. It was that woman from the club. Poison Ivy! What was she doing here?

Harley crawled over to her, her knees raw from the fall.

Ivy-or whatever is was she liked to be called- was knocked out. Harley poked her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Hey, Red. You awake?"

The woman didn't respond. Harley rolled her over, checking for fatal wounds but there was nothing but a small gash above the red head's right eye.

Harley tried waking her again.

"Hey Red, you need to wake up now. Police are crawling all over this joint."

Still no response.

Harley looked around, looking for a place where she could drag Ivy out of sight. The sirens were still blaring and it was only a matter of time before they were found.

The blonde tried shaking Ivy again.

"Uh, Red? Red, come on, we gotta go now."

"Hey!"

Harley looked up and saw a police officer holding a gun up, aiming it straight at her.

"You stay where you are!" He barked.

Harley nodded as he walked slowly over to where Ivy was laying.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, gesturing with his gun to her.

Harley looked down at the red head and then up at the window.

The police officer followed her line of sight and suddenly, Ivy sprang up, grabbing the police officer around the neck and dragging him up close to her face. Harley stood back, staring wide eyed.

"How about a kiss?" Ivy hissed as she kissed him. Her poison flowed into him and Harley watched with interest as he shrivelled up and died, the poison having done it's job.

Ivy admired her work as she dropped his body to the ground.

Harley stared at Ivy.

"That was...I mean-wow! What was that? What did you do?" She asked excitedly.

Ivy shrugged. "Just a little trick of mine. Oh and head's up, never kiss me."

Harley chuckled. "You don't need to tell me twice!"

Ivy looked around. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Harley didn't move.

"You coming?" Ivy asked, a little irritably.

"I should get back to the club. Joker will be wondering where I am."

Ivy snorted in disgust.

"You're kidding me, right? The sicko left you! The police would've taken you away! You understand he saved his own skin without a thought for you, don't you?"

Harley nodded her head slowly.

"I do but I love him, Red. I know that's hard for you to understand. I mean you love...well, plants and It's not the same so-"

Ivy held up a hand to silence Harley.

"Just...stop, please. You clearly have no idea about me."

Harley shrugged.

"Anyway, thanks Red but I gotta go."

Ivy sighed. "Sure. Oh, and when he throws you under the bus again, which he will, I'll be at this address." She told Harley, tossing a card at her. Harley caught it and read the back. When she looked up again, Ivy had gone.

Harley smiled as she skipped away. She had made a new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

There was nothing you could've done. She was hanging there, you couldn't have gotten out if you'd of helped her. It was her or you, you made the right choice. Joker's brain was telling him he'd done the correct thing and he believed it.

He was the Clown Prince of Gotham! If the police had of caught him, they'd just send him straight back to Arkham Asylum and then what? Harley no longer worked there anymore, since she was now considered the same as her patients, if not worse.

Joker sat back behind his desk. So she would serve some time in the slammer, it might toughen her up a bit. She might've gotten out, though. Did you even consider that? The little blonde might've saved her own ass, his brain argued.

Oh he so hoped that was true! He imagined her skipping through the doors of his club, all happy to see him and covered in blood from the police officers she'd killed to get out of the store. He would go to her, kiss her like she'd never been kissed before and then they'd probably have sex in his office. He smiled at that image and then the door opened and there she was!

Joker stared at her. It was true! She'd gotten out! The girl had skills!

"Harley! You're ok!" He exclaimed, coming over to her, ready to give her that kiss he'd mentally promised her.

Instead, she slapped him hard across the face.

"You bastard! You left me!" She screamed.

Joker massaged his face as he stared at her.

"Honey, I had no choice. I am a very wanted man in Gotham, you know that."

"You shouldn't have left me!"

Joker straightened, frowning at her a little.

"So you wanted me to stay and help you." But it wasn't a question, he was stating it. Still, she nodded, that glare still in place.

"Yes. I am your girlfriend and you should've been there for me."

Joker tapped a finger on his lips before looking at her.

"So, here's what would've happened if I'd stayed; the police would've come and they would've taken me away.

I would have gone back to Arkham Asylum and you... you would never see me again, is that what you want?" He questioned, looking into her eyes.

She faltered and then slowly shook her head.

"Would you want those nasty men who claim to protect the city, to take me in their car, possibly beat the shit out of me and lock me away? Away from you, Harley. Is that what you want?"

Again, she shook her head and hung her head as he took her by her arms, holding her there.

"You have to remember something Harley...if there is ever a situation like that again, I will have to leave you, every time, because if I stay and get caught, that means we get separated and I know you don't want that, do you, baby?"

"No..." She said softly.

He smiled and patted the side of her face.

"Ok, good. Now that that's cleared up, there's something else you need to learn."

She looked up at him and the back of his hand came across her face, knocking her onto the floor. She tasted blood as she held the side of her face and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Joker massaged the back of his hand.

"Now you see? If you hurt me, that makes me mad and I have to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Harley. You understand?"

She sniffed and nodded her head.

"Good. Now stand up and give me a hug."

She stood on shaky legs and came to him. He held her against him and stroked her hair.

"I love you Harley, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. So don't make me, ok?"

She nodded with tears coming down her face as she held onto him.

Harley's hands gripped onto Joker's jacket as he held her. She so desperately wanted to forget that he hurt her; that he'd hit her. She believed in their love and that was all that mattered to her. Couples fought, didn't they? But like this? A voice taunted. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and her fingers gripped harder.

He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. She chanted this in her head over and over untill her tears dried and she was ready to let go.

Joker gave her a bright smile.

"You feel better now?"

She nodded, forcing a smile she didn't feel onto her face.

"Ok, now I have business to attend to but you can stay up here and do whatever your little heart desires, ok?"

She nodded and looked around. What was there to do in an office anyway? It doesn't matter, you're where he is, her brain reasoned. Harley shrugged, deciding the answer was good enough and sat down on the couch that over looked the club and it's patrons, when they were here that is. She'd be less bored when the club started filling up later tonight.

Hey! She might even see Red again and they could have a nice little girly chat while Joker attended to other matters.

But for now she had...well no one. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch and sat back, looking down at the club. A TV hung on the wall in the far left corner and she smiled as she grabbed the remote and turned it on. Upon flicking to the news, she saw something that made her very happy...at first.

 _"It was reported last night that a well know Jewellery store in Gotham had been broken into. Police say that the robbers were after the sapphire rock, Gotham's biggest and most expensive sapphire. All eyes are turning on Joker and his crew but we have this footage which shows us that he may have a sidekick."_

The video was a little sketchy but it showed Harley hanging above the sapphire, trying to get free after the alarm went off.

Harley glared at the reporter.

"Sidekick? I am his girlfriend!" She roared at the TV.

The reporter carried on.

 _"Is Joker finally needing help to pull off his crazy stunts? And where was Batman when this was all happening? I'm Tanya Keller, we'll bring you more news as it happens."_

Harley turned the TV off in a huff. Sidekick. Since when was she anyone's sidekick? Harley started pacing back and forth. She was too soft to be Joker's girlfriend, was that it? Ok, she could change all that.

A cruel grin came over her face as she turned around and left the club. She had work to do.

Hands on her hips, Harley looked at the Bat signal. If this didn't get Batman up here then nothing would. The sky was getting darker by the time Harley had worked out her plan, so the signal should show up nice and clear for Bat boy to see it from whatever cave he hid in during the day.

She went over to the signal and flicked a few switches before finding the right one and then stood back as a giant bat symbol lit up the sky.

It didn't take long and soon Harley was watching as Batman walked towards her on the roof.

Harley hid her baseball bat behind her back as she looked innocently at the Dark Knight.

"You turned on the Bat signal?" He asked with confusion.

She shrugged. "Figured it was the only way to get you up here, Bat boy."

He sighed and his eyes hardened.

"What do you want, Harley?"

"I had plans of killing you tonight and I will try." She revealed without so much as blinking.

"Why? Because you know it's what Joker wants?"

"No. Because it's all over TV." She began as she walked back and forth in front of him.

He frowned, confused.

"What is?"

"That I'm Joker's sidekick!" She exclaimed as her grip tightened on the bat. She brought it forward, swinging for Batman's head. He ducked it as she continued her rambling.

"I'm his girlfriend! I mean you would think that he would correct them! Tell them who I am to him! I mean, he wouldn't have even gotten out of Arkham if it wasn't for me!" She swung the bat again and this time, he caught it. She wrenched it from his grasp and went over to the roof's edge.

"He killed one of his own men for me, y'know." She said as she walked as close to the edge as she could.

"I don't doubt that." Batman said, watching her and waiting for when he would have to catch her before she fell. Although she had shown some acrobatic talent last time on the fire escape but this building didn't have one of those.

"He's everything to me, y'know? There is not one thing I wouldn't do for him. I mean, I'm up here, about to kill you and it's all for him! I don't even care about you! No offense." She added as an after thought.

Batman tried getting closer to her but very slowly. He was aware of how quickly she could change and he didn't want her to go psycho killer on him if it meant she would be risking her own life just to prove a point.

"None taken. Look, Harley, why don't you come away from there and we can talk about this. I'll tell you everything about Joker and then you'll know he can't be trusted." He tried to reason with her.

She stopped balancing and turned to face him, a scowl on her pale face.

"Oh I trust him Bat boy; more than anyone. I thought you would've got that by now."

He wasn't getting anywhere fast with this and so changed the subject.

"I hear you've made a new friend. Posion Ivy."

She blinked. "Wow, word gets around fast."

"It does when it's my job to keep an ear to the ground on all the villains in the city. My city."

"It's not yours' anymore hun, it's Joker's. They respect and fear him. You're just some guy in a bat costume, which by the way I've gotta say, is a really poor choice of animal, bat's are blind! "

"I'm not." He stated simply.

She winked at him. "Good point but seriously, Gotham belongs to Joker...not you."

Batman clenched his teeth. Out of all his adversaries, he disliked Joker the most. He seemed to have an unhealthy obssession with Batman and this unnerved him. With everyone else, it was just because they were evil or liked to do bad things but Joker seemed to be toying with Batman. He'd had opportunities to kill the Dark Knight and never had. It was like he failed on purpose; always promising a next time.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Harley teased as she grinned at him.

"I think you should talk to your new friend about Joker. Ivy is no stranger to Joker, She's been around him. She knows what he's like. If you won't believe me, perhaps you'll believe her."

He turned around and walked to the edge of the roof. Harley could only watch as he jumped from the roof, leaving her there, holding her baseball bat close to her chest.

Well that didn't work out as she'd intended. But maybe Bat boy had a point. Maybe if she spoke to Red about Joker, she'd get more of an insight. Not that she'd ever leave him. She could never imagine herself doing that! But it would be nice to learn more about the one she loved above all others and without question.

Ivy was looking around at all the other patrons and watched as Joker did business in his office upstairs. Where was his little blonde thing? She wondered as she searched the crowd for her. It wasn't untill she heard chanting that she found her.

Harley was in a massive cage, dancing as she held onto chains that were linked to the top of the cage; allowing her to swing back and forth on them. She moved in time with the music. Ivy folded her arms as she leant back against the bar and watched her.

People were cheering her on and throwing money at her into the cage. She glanced up and saw that Joker was still keeping an eye on his girlfriend.

One of the crowd made the mistake of reaching in the cage to touch the blonde and was rewarded with a bullet through his head. The thug put his gun away and looked at the dead body at his feet.

"You don't touch Joker's things." He warned as Harley continued to dance, oblivious to what was going on around her. Ivy screwed her face up in disgust. 'Joker's things?' Is that what she was now? Was she happy with that? By the look on Harley's face, Ivy would say that she was overjoyed! The poor, deluded little psycho.

Ivy sighed and waited untill the song was over before the people moved away from the cage. With a quick glance, she found that she couldn't see Joker, which meant he was at his desk, further back in the office. So she made her move.

Harley looked up from her crouched position on the floor of the cage as Ivy wrapped her hands around the bars and peered inside.

"Hey Red!" Harley greeted her cheerily.

"Hey. So, he keeps you in a cage now." Ivy said gesturing to the cage.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Nooo...it's where I do my dancing!"

Ivy nodded. "Whatever you say. You got time for a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Actuallly, I've been meaning to talk to you. You wanna go for a walk?"

Ivy nodded. "Yeah, it is getting a little stuffy in here. I'll get my coat."

Harley followed her new friend out of the club and was instantly relaxed by the quiet outside.

Ivy looked back at the club.

"Shouldn't you tell your boyfriend where you're going?"

Harley waved the suggestion away with a flap of her hand.

"Nah, I can do what I want."

"I don't think that's the case anymore." Ivy muttered.

Harley frowned but ignored the comment.

Ivy folded her arms as she walked along next to Harley.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, it was just about Joker. Someone said you know him and I would like to know more about him." She explained.

Ivy shrugged. "There's not really that much to know. He's a deranged, psychotic pyschopath who I wouldn't be caught dead with if I didn't like his club so damn much."

Harley was disappointed with this little bit of information, as it didn't really tell her anything she didn't already know.

"Ok so I get all that but there must be more to him than that! I mean he is the Clown Prince of Gotham after all!"

Ivy nodded in agreement.

"He is but Harley, I know you think you love him-"

"No, I KNOW I love him." She corrected her friend.

"Harley, someone who loves you...doesn't treat you like that."

Harley looked around to make sure they wasn't being watched before dragging Ivy down an alley.

"It's like this, Red-"

"You've got to stop calling me that."

"-Before Joker, I was nobody. I was just a doctor in Arkham Asylum but when he came in, something pulled me to him. He had a way of talking to me that was just so honest and raw. I knew I was falling in love and for once, I didn't try to stop it. I didn't want to! You have to understand something Red, when you fall for Joker, it takes you over completely. I can't imagine ever having to live without him, it would kill me. My life is nothing without him." She explained but Ivy saw the signs; Harley was trembling as she spoke. This was a broken woman and she had confused it with being in love.

Ivy looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

"Harley, I know he hurts you."

The blonde frowned. "But only because I hurt him! Don't you see? It's an equal relationship. When I hurt him, he hurts me, that's how it remains balanced."

Ivy was biting into her lip so hard, she tasted blood.

"He manipulated you, Harley. He used you to get what he wants."

"No, he loves me, I know he does! He came back for me, Red! If he didn't love me, why would he bother?"

"He wants someone to play with and control! How can someone as bright as you be so blind!"

Harley looked at her friend and blinked a few times to hold back tears.

"I thought you were a good friend..."

"I am. Which is why I'm telling you this. I don't want to see you hurt, Harley."

Harley turned away from her.

"I should go back...he's probably wondering where I am." She said quietly.

Ivy nodded her head slowly and pushed a strand of red hair back behind her ear.

"You know where I am if you need me."

Harley turned and walked away. She intended to walk back to the club but she walked straight past it and kept on walking... Where she would end up was anybody's guess.

 **Author's Note- Ok guys, so Harley's gone walk about. But we all know with Harley, it's never just a walk so when she will she return and where is she even going? Gonna warn you here, it's about to get dark...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Author's Note- Hi guys, first of all, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they keep me motivated, you have no idea! And secondly, as I warned after the last chapter, this will be quite dark in the begining so you have been warned.**

Ivy tilted her head to the side as she scanned the list of all potential abandoned facilities where she could grow her plants. They needed a lot of space and she planned that one day, Gotham would look like a freaking jungle if she had her way.

She smiled at the thought. She could just picture it now; vines running up and down apartment blocks, grass lining the side walks, flowers blossoming next to free flowing waterfalls and a giant flower throne that she would sit in and rule over all of Gotham with her plants.

The sound of the buzzer brought her out of her thoughts and she got up.

A small frown came over her face as she answered the door. Who would be calling round at this time of night?

Ivy's mouth dropped open when she saw the blonde shivering on her doorstep in the rain. Her platinum hair was soaked and tangled, her clothes were ripped and dirty, she had no shoes on her cut up feet, she had a deep gash running into her left eyebrow and as Ivy looked into her eyes, she saw nothing. They were just empty, hollow, void of any feeling at all.

Ivy felt tears behind her eyes at seeing her friend like this.

"Harley?"

A big grin came over the girl's face but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, Red." She said, her voice throaty and like gravel.

Ivy blinked as she gestured to Harley to come inside. The blonde did and even her movements were slow and stiff, like a member of the walking dead, Ivy thought.

Ivy shut the door behind her and went to fetch Harley a blanket.

When she came back, she found the blonde on the couch shivering, so she wrapped the blue blanket around her shoulders. Harley flinched and Ivy sat down next to her.

"Harley...what happened to you?"

Harley looked around the room and twitched now and again as though she had electrical currents running through her body.

"Nice place you got here, Red."

Ivy licked her lips nervously.

"Thank you... Harley, I'll ask you again, what happened?"

The blonde looked at Ivy and her grin faded.

"So many rooms...didn't know which one to go into. So I asked and they put me into the one he stayed in."

Ivy frowned. "Who?"

"Joker."

"Where did you go?" Ivy asked slowly.

"Away...but I did something before I left." She revealed, that haunting grin coming back onto her pale face.

"What did you do?" Ivy asked but she was so afraid of the answer; she just tried not to show it.

Harley lent back against the couch, pulling the blanket tighter around herself as she looked up at the ceiling and seemed to go somewhere else.

"Harley!" Ivy snapped.

The blonde didn't seem to know anyone was talking to her.

"Harley, talk to me." Ivy tried again.

Harley brought her head down slowly and then rolled it back one way and then the other, almost as if she were doing neck excersizes.

"It hurt...a lot." She finally said distractedly, although what she was distracted by in here, Ivy had no clue. The celing had no patterns and the carpet was just plain old carpet.

It looked like she could see things that Ivy couldn't.

"What hurt?"

Harley tapped her head twice.

"Therapy."

"Therapy? What kind of therapy?"

"All pretty blue lights but so, so much pain. It's worth it though. It's what he wanted." She replied with a small smile.

Ivy thought about what Harley was saying and tried to piece it together.

Blue lights. Pain. What he wanted. Who?

"What who wanted?"

"Joker!" She squealed as though just his name brought her great pleasure.

Ivy glared at the mention of him.

"What did he want?"

Harley seemed to come back then and started speaking as though she were completely normal.

"I was never crazy enough for him, I know that. He wanted someone like him. Crazy enough not to know what's right and wrong; can kill without remorse, no fear and now...I am."

"Are what?"

"Crazy enough! I knew it would take a lot so I went back to Arkham and got myself zapped!"

"Zapped?" Ivy asked, her voice a little broken.

"Electro shock therapy! It worked! I don't feel anything now, well, I do but not much."

She said off handedly.

Ivy put her head in her hands, letting the tears fall but not so that Harley could see as she fought to keep her voice even.

"Then where did you go?"

"Joker's old club."

"And...w-what happened while you were there?"

Harley frowned a little.

"Well...it wasn't Joker's club anymore but there were people there, men mainly. They hurt me too."

Ivy swallowed as she spoke.

"How...how did they hurt you?"

"They touched me, made me do things to them and they did things to me."

Ivy sobbed, her body shaking and Harley looked at her friend with confusion.

"Hey, don't cry, Red. I'm ok!"

Ivy got up quickly, spinning round and looking down at the mess that was her friend.

"No you're not, Harley! Look at you!" She cried, tears still falling down her face.

Harley's smile faltered, becoming unsure.

"Alright, I look a little beat up but honestly, I'm fine."

"You are far from fine, Harley! You got yourself into this for him! You lost your mind and people hurt you because you didn't know what time of day it was! All for him! Do you think he even cares about you?!"

Ivy crouched down in front of her friend.

"You understand what happened, don't you? You were attacked, Harley. Those men you told me about, they forced you to do things you wouldn't normally do, all because you don't even know your own mind anymore." She explained, using a quieter, but no less harsh tone.

Harley's eyes suddenly darted to the left and she frowned.

"She doesn't mean that." Harley whispered.

Ivy frowned. "Doesn't mean what? Who are you talking to?"

Harley looked at Ivy then and smiled, tapping her head.

"The voices."

Ivy's green eyes widened.

"Voices?"

"Yeah, they started talking to me after the electro shock therapy and they haven't left me since. They've actually been really helpful!" She said cheerily.

Ivy wiped her face where the tears had dried and sniffed.

"Maybe er- maybe you should get some sleep. You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Harley jumped up, a bright smiled on her face.

"Thanks, Red."

She only nodded as she watched the blonde find Ivy's room and shut the door behind her.

Ivy let out a breath and let her head rest on the couch.

When she'd first met Harley, she's still had her own mind, just about; but now that woman was gone; replaced by voices and thoughts and feelings that wasn't her own. Was there a way to get her back? Ivy wondered.

Her lap top was still on so for the rest of the night, Ivy researched everything that Harley had told her. The electro shock therapy, the voices in her head after the therapy, and if you could reverse it or if there was any type of drug that could stabilize her mind.

What would she do if nothing could be done to help her?

She would be a patient in the same place she'd been the doctor again, helping those patients.

Irony could be so cruel but there was no way that Ivy would let that happen. Hadn't Harley been through enough?

Ivy let Harley stay as long as she needed and tracked her progress each day. The only time she seemed to know what was going on was when they spoke of Joker and day by day, she learned to put on the facade of a normal person but Ivy and Harley herself knew the truth.

Harley kept asking when she could go and see Joker but Ivy kept saying he was busy. He couldn't see her, not yet. Harley wasn't ready and Ivy didn't know how the Joker felt about Harley or even if he missed her at all.

Maybe it was time to pay the Clown Prince a visit...

A glass was hurled against the wall, shattering to pieces as Joker's goons ducked and tried to shield themselves from the shards.

"Where is she?!" Joker roared.

The thugs looked at each other untill one stepped forward.

"We've looked everywhere, Joker but we can't-"

Joker pulled out his gun and shot the thug in the head.

"I've had enough of this...I want her back and if you can't find her, you'll end up like him." Joker warned calmly, pointing with his still smoking gun to the dead man on the floor.

They all nodded and then shuffled nervously out of the office.

Joker let out a breath and smoothed his green hair back.

Where was she? It had been too long since he'd seen her. Harley was a little live wire that much was for sure but she wouldn't leave him just like that! She adored him! She lived for him and he was coming to realise that in his own, sick, twisted way, he lived for her too. He smiled when he thought of her. She was crazy and he loved crazy. But right now, he wanted that crazy back. He didn't care who he had to kill to get his point across, he wanted his Harley Quinn back and people would continue to die untill she was returned to him.

A light knock came at the door and he turned, foolishly hoping to see the blonde standing in the doorway. Instead, a red head stood there. Still beautiful but not the woman he wanted.

"Ivy, what can I do for you?"

"I want to speak to you about Harley." She said.

Joker's blue eyes widened.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I do."

"Oh thank God! I've missed her so much! Bring her to me, I need to see her."

Ivy shook her head slowly and shut the door behind her.

"I need a few things to be cleared up first."

Joker frowned at Ivy.

"Go ahead."

"The night she went for a walk...I was the last one to see her. You didn't see us leave the club and I made sure of that. You have to understand something here, Joker."

He waited expectantly.

She looked him right in the eyes as she stepped towards him.

"Just between you and me, clown boy, I don't want Harley anywhere near you but that's not my call to make. She loves you, even if she can't see how wrong it is."

He narrowed his eyes at her and waved the gun he was holding towards her face threateningly.

"Who do you think you are to make that call?" He snarled.

"I'm her friend and I'm not afraid of you."

That crazy look entered his eyes again.

"You should be."

Ivy chuckled humourlessly.

"No. I have no need but you should know what happened to her, Joker. She changed, for you."

He frowned, not understanding her.

"Meaning?"

Ivy looked at Joker, keeping her expression stoic.

"She's crazier than you...she's everything you've ever wanted to be, Joker and she did it...all for you. That's how I know she's crazy." She added under her breath.

Joker grinned at Ivy.

"I can't wait to see her."

Ivy nodded. "You will. She'll want to come to you but Joker, I'm telling you this now; you hurt her and I'll come for you."

Joker laughed at that threat. No one feared Posion Ivy untill she unleashed her powers on them, only then, did they regret the choices they'd made.

Ivy walked towards the door.

"One last question." She said as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Anything." Joker drawled.

"Do you love her?"

Joker put a hand to his heart but to Ivy, it looked like he was mocking his own words.

"More than life itself."

Ivy looked him up and down and then nodded.

"We'll see."

Harley was bouncing up and down like an excited child.

"I can't wait to see him!"

Ivy ignored her friend. She was scared of how he'd treat her once he got her back. How could she save Harley from getting beaten or worse? She couldn't. She could only be there when everything went to shit and she was sure it would.

But then Harley was a different girl now. Maybe she could handle it. Hell, maybe she'd end up killing him before he killed her!

Ivy shook her head. She shouldn't have gotten involved; with Joker and his club or Harley. She had been doing fine on her own and now she felt responsible for someone, for whatever reason that was.

"I'm ready!" Harley yelled as she popped out from behind the screen in the lounge.

Ivy smiled at her friend.

"You look great. Shall we go?"

Harley nodded and skipped out the door while Ivy followed behind her.

They both reached the club and Ivy took a seat in one of the booths while Harley went upstairs to Joker's office. Ivy rolled her eyes as she looked up at the office and then turned her attention to one of the male dancers in the cage.

Harley walked into the office as Joker turned around and opened his arms as she ran to him.

"Harley!"

"Puddin'!" She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Where have you been?!" He asked as he smiled at her.

She still had her arms draped around his neck.

"I did it, Puddin'. I did it all for you." She said, happy tears shining in her bright blue eyes.

"Did what?"

"I wasn't right for you a few months ago, I see that now but Mista J...I'm different now.

I can be the girlfriend you always wanted me to be."

Joker didn't understand what she meant and Harley could tell he was confused.

Instead, he grinned at her.

"Show me."

She chuckled and clapped her hands together. She then untangled herself from him and looked to the door where she knew two guards waited.

"Jerome!" She called.

He came inside and looked expectantly at her.

She reached inside Joker's coat, took out his gun and walked up to Jerome shooting him in the head. Blood sprayed back onto her porcelain face and she laughed as Jerome's body hit the ground with a thud.

Then she turned back to Joker and gave him his gun back.

Joker stared at her in disbelief untill she growled like a cat and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled back to grin at him, he grinned back.

"God I love you." He breathed.

She grinned and kissed him again.

Then she looked at the couch that overlooked the club and winked at him.

"Send everyone home. I've missed you and I think I need to show you how much."

Joker chuckled and left the office to give the orders to close up.

Ivy frowned as she was ushered out of the club along with everyone else.

Joker returned to his Princess and found her lounging on the couch in her underwear.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"You love me?" She asked but there was challenge in her voice.

Joker nodded.

"Then show me."

She wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled him onto the couch with her.

He smiled as he hovered above her, nudging her knees apart with his own.

"Am I your Princess, Mista J?" She asked, her eyes locking with his.

He shook his head slowly as an easy grin crept onto his face.

"Oh no baby, you're my Queen and together, we're going to rule this city."

 **Author's Note- Ok, so it looks as though Gotham has it's King and Queen.**

 **Please review guys. I'll upload the next chapter soon. X**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

She had him and that was all she had ever wanted. She closed her eyes as he dug his hands in her hair and pulled her head back roughly, trailing his tongue up her neck. She groaned and shifted against him. He let out a growl as she did and grinned down at her.

She grinned back and then dug her nails into his back, drawing scratch marks and making him hiss through the pain. But it's a well known fact that pain and pleasure go hand in hand and as she dug her nails in, she also shifted so that he could feel her moving beneath him. Joker closed his eyes and moved with her. They fit perfectly and the more Harley dug her nails in and raked them down his back, the harder Joker took her and she loved every minute of it. She kissed him deeply and he pushed her back into the couch, putting a hand around her neck as if to choke her and then taking it away again. It seemed that even at times like this, his violent nature never left him.

Harley didn't try to make him reign it in. It was a part of him and she knew that better than anyone. Her moans and his got louder as they both neared their release and then it was like a volcano had erupted and Joker collapsed on top of her as her breathing became erractic and she felt like she was fighting to control her heart beat.

The phone snapped them both out of their trance and Joker groaned.

"I'd bettter answer that."

She held him to her.

"No, leave it. If it's important, they'll ring back."

Joker growled and pushed her down as he climbed off of her and grabbed his pants, pulling them on as she went to answer the phone. Harley sat up, also getting dressed. She had a feeling he would be sending her home again.

"Yeah? Well at least that's some good news. No, don't worry. I'm coming."

She sighed a little as Joker hung up and told her that he had somewhere to be and she couldn't come. She tried telling him that she just wanted to be with him; it didn't matter where they went but he snapped and told her to go home or stay at the club but she couldn't come with him and that was the end of it.

It was the end of it as far as Joker was concerned but for Harley, she wasn't just going to sit tight. She'd done all this for him and she wasn't about to sit back and wait like a good little girl. She was a cold blooded killer now and she would prove that she could stand by his side and fight with him.

It was in that moment that she had decided to follow him that she realised how much she loved him and nothing would keep them apart, she'd make sure of that. Joker was everything she'd ever wanted, she just hadn't realised it at the time. But something had pulled her to him the same night he was admitted. It was strange that for years, before he'd been admitted, that she'd hated him. She was glad Batman had brought him in, she was also secretly sad that he hadn't killed him. Joker had hurt so many people and she knew he should be punished for that but when he'd arrived at Arkham Asylum and their eyes met, she knew that all she wanted was to help him and during this time, she didn't realise that had been falling in love with him. It was a strange kind of love, probably one that defied all reason but she loved him and that was all that mattered to her.

So she followed him and watched as Joker and his thugs pulled up at a delapidated warehouse.

What could he be doing in there?...

Joker smoothed back his green hair with both hands as a man walked towards a table in the center of the warehouse and placed a thick, black case on it.

"I really...really hope that this is what I ordred because last time, you messed up." Joker said lightly.

The man who stood to the side was clearly the one in charge and he nodded.

"Yes, that was a minor indescretion but this is the right order."

Joker tilted his head and frowned.

"A minor indescretion?" He repeated then shook his finger at the man.

"Oh no, that was not a minor indescretion...that was a big, massive fuck up. One that you were solely responsible for. I delievered the money and you...you tried to sell me a second rate version of what I asked for. Now, you seem like an intelligent man, does that seem like a minor indescretion to you?"

The man swallowed and tried not to look bothered by Joker's threatening but calm tone.

"No. And I offer my apologies."

Joker nodded and then opened the case. That metal smile appeared again and he picked up the heavy looking machine gun.

"Well now this is..."

He turned suddenly, killing the thugs that protected the seller and maybe one or two of his own; he couldn't be sure, he was having too much fun with his new toy.

But the seller had come prepared and suddenly, there were more men and Joker's thugs started shooting and the warehouse soon became a bloodbath. Joker flipped up the table and ducked behind it. He watched as his men were shot down and the seller's men kept on coming.

The seller suddenly appeared behind the Joker and aimed his gun at the back of the Clown Prince's head.

"Well well, Joker, it looks like this is the end for you. Finally."

A gunshot rang out and Joker tasted blood in his mouth and felt it on his face. When he opened his eyes, the Seller fell at his feet with a gaping hole in his chest. Behind him, Harley stood, smiling.

Joker looked up at her and grinned.

"You are just...wow." He breathed as he stood and grabbed her around the waist.

"I told you to stay at the club." He said calmly.

Harley shrugged and then kissed him.

"Eh, since when should I do what you say?"

He smiled and kissed her back. They looked around at all the dead men around them.

Joker shook his head and then picked up his new gun.

"Let's go home."

Harley nodded and watched as he walked on ahead of her.

"Puddin?"

Joker stopped and turned around, smling at her.

"I have something for ya." She said playfully but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What's that, Princess?"

Harley fished the ruby ring she'd kept in her pocket since the robbery and tossed it to him.

He caught it and opened his hand, looking down at the red jewel then he looked up at her; part shock, part confusion as to why she'd given this to him.

She looked at him shyly.

"Marry me?"

 **END**

 **Author's Note- Hey guys, so sorry this took a while for me to upload. I was waiting for inspiration to strike. Also I was a little nervous about getting the love scene right hehe. Hope you guys liked the story. Thanks again for all your support. X**


End file.
